The Contest
by Soaring Grayson
Summary: Wally convinces Dick to enter a Nightwing look-alike competition. One-shot.


_Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice or any of the DC characters_

**The Contest**

Kid Flash sat lounging on the sofa at Mount Justice, flicking through the TV channels one by one, barely registering each programme before switching to another. The rest of the Team were all out with their mentors or by themselves, and the cave was empty, leaving Wally hungry and bored.

"_-Cat Grant reporting to you live from-"_

"_-sunny spells and cloudy skies-"_

"_-marks the beginning of our new annual Nightwing look-alike contest-"_

"_-and next up we have a brand new episode of-"_

Wally sat up straight and changed the channel back as a huge, wide smile stretched across his face.

"_The contest shall take place this Saturday at 10.00am at Bludhaven, and will be featuring Nightwing fans young and old showing off their own costumes and competing for a prize. The contest's main goal is to pay tribute and thanks to the hero of Bludhaven, and any support or special guests are welcome to-"_

Kid Flash's mind started whirring as he formulated a plan. He had nothing to do that Saturday, and he and Dick hadn't done something ridiculous in ages - they needed to let loose and have fun. Plus, this was a _golden_ opportunity - this was _years_ worth of joke material at his best friends expense. It was perfect!

Wally abruptly stood up and zoomed to the zeta-tube, headed for Bludhaven with a grin on his face.

o.O.o

Richard Grayson was sitting in his apartment when his door started to vibrate.

It sounded as though a woodpecker had decided that the small wooden door was its enemy, and then proceeded to peck it to death. Dick knew better though. Whenever Wally was excited or nervous or just anxious to see him for any reason, the speed of his rapid knocks against the door blurred to the sound of a swarm of bees. He was surprised there wasn't a hole in the door after all the times it had fallen victim to Kid Flash's _super-speed-knocking._

He got up and walked over the door, looking through the peep hole with an amused expression. Wally stood there, seemingly oblivious to the sound he was making.

Dick opened the door and Wally practically ran past him into the apartment.

"Um... hello to you to," he said bemused before shutting the door and turning around to greet his best friend.

"Hey Dick," Wally said, practically vibrating with excitement. His grin was borderline insane, but Dick had dealt with Kid Flash's ramblings before.

"Hey," he said expectantly, "what's up?"

"So_... IwaswatchingTVatthemountainandthisthingcameonabout_-" Wally's super-speed talk was impossible to follow.

"Wow, Wally... slow down! I can't understand you," Dick said with a chuckle as his best friend took a deep breath and started again, slower this time.

"I was watching TV at the mountain and this thing came on about a Nightwing look-alike contest this weekend and I _thoughtweshouldtotallygo_."

He lapsed back to super-speed towards the end but Dick got the gist of it.

"Dude," he said, "I am _not_ entering a look-alike contest."

Wally laughed.

"_Nonono_, we should just totally go and watch it! I mean, there's no way you'd be able to win if you entered but it'd be fun for us to go watch," he said with a smirk.

"Wow, wait a second, what do you mean I wouldn't win? It's my own look-alike contest! No one looks more like me than I do!" Dick said indignantly.

"Sure whatever you say man," Wally said, enjoying Dick's reaction. He had fallen for the bait, hook line and sinker.

Dick just let out a squeak in protest.

"I could win!" he huffed.

"Dude, I bet you _$50_ that you wouldn't be able to win your own damn look-alike contest," Wally answered triumphantly, crossing his arms in victory.

"Do you even _own_, $50?" Dick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We're not all billionaires, but _yes_, as a matter of fact I do... not that I'd need it 'cause _you're_ going to lose."

"You're on," Dick said, as Wally mentally fist-pumped.

He couldn't wait for Saturday.

o.O.o

Wally West ran to Bludhaven on Saturday dressed in his bright yellow Kid Flash uniform. He had decided to go to the contest as a special guest and give his thanks to the organisers for raising awareness of the work the superhero community does, as well as offer his _expertise_ on Nightwing... the whole thing was laughable.

He had rung up the day before. They had been sceptical so he ran down to meet them before hand and... they were surprised to say the least. Wally was pretty sure one of the guys almost fainted when he showed up. They thanked him a thousand times before he left, promising to be there for the competition.

He vaguely wondered what Dick would be doing right now. The contest was about to start, so he must have been backstage already... meeting the organisers, hearing the days order, meeting the competition. Wally hadn't told him about the whole _special guest appearance_ thing... he wanted to see the reaction first hand. He had his camera ready.

He arrived at the venue with a minute to spare, and pushed open the doors with a smile on his face.

There was a stage at the top end of the room and collapsible chairs had been set up, all pointed towards it. There were four chairs separate from the rest, with a table in front of them. In front of each of the chairs was a small folded piece of paper with a name on.

_Amy Carter._

_John Williams._

_Kid Flash._

_Judith Pierce._

Wally smiled, knowing that the judges table was in direct view of the stage. It was the _perfect_ angle for grinning smugly at the _real_ Nightwing while he was surrounded by a bunch of fans pretending to be him.

He noticed with surprise that there weren't a lot of people there. Apparently dressing up as a superhero wasn't as popular as he had thought it would be.

Three people began walking towards him and the table. One was a young girl who looked to be in her twenties with short blonde hair, looking nervous as she approached. The other two strode forwards with confidence. The woman he had spoken to earlier - Judith - had dark hair and was around forty, and the man he assumed was John had greying hair but a strong, tall and powerfully muscular build.

He tried to look as friendly as possible as he gave them a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash, nice to meet you!" he said merrily.

They exchanged pleasantries and he was thanked multiple times for being there, before they took their seats and waited for the competition to start.

There were 12 Nightwings in all.

Most had black hair while two wore wigs. They were all dressed in the signature blue and black costume with the bird across the chest, and every single one was the proud owner of a pair of escrima sticks. Wally was impressed. They were all great costumes, but he singled Dick out straight away.

He had a number 7 taped to his front and, while the others stared at Kid Flash in wonder, he stared with a friendly hatred and a vow of revenge. He was also the one who looked most uncomfortable in the costume, which Wally thought was hilariously ironic. Dick was born to be a performer - he loved the spotlight, and he wore the costume every single night, but standing on the stage among the others while being assessed made him wish he was wearing something a little less... tight fitted.

Wally struggled to hold in his laughter. He snapped a picture and watched as Dick's grimace deepened.

"Um, I don't know if the contestants want their pictures taken... um... Mr. Kid-Flash... Sir?"

The girl to his right - Amy - whispered hesitantly. He nodded and apologized before putting his camera away.

Judith, the main organizer stood up on stage and began talking.

"Hello, I'd like to welcome you all here today to our Nightwing look-alike contest. Nightwing has inspired us all here in Bludhaven, and as a thanks and tribute to him, his fans have gathered here for a look-alike contest. The lucky winner will receive a surprise at the end of the day."

Wally snorted and tried to unsuccessfully conceal it with a cough, and drank the glass of water in front of him.

"Kid Flash, who has had the pleasure of working alongside Nightwing, has agreed to be our special guest here today. I hope that you can pass on our gratitude to him in person," she said to him sincerely.

Wally smiled up at her, and his lips quivered from holding in laughter. He glanced at Dick, and saw that he was receiving several glares from his fellow contestants for sporadic bouts of chuckling.

She stepped off the stage and sat down at the table.

One by one, every Nightwing made their way across the stage and displayed their costumes according to their number.

Wally actually laughed when it was Dick's turn. He looked so damn funny up there, strutting in his _actual_ Nightwing uniform. He took his camera out and received an angry glare from the stage.

Judith leaned over to him after noticing Dick's poorly concealed annoyance.

"I don't think that contestant wants his picture taken," she whispered.

"I just wanted to show Nightwing," he said with a smile, "I think he'd appreciate it."

At the mention of her hero she nodded and seemed to accept his answer.

_God_, he thought, _these people idolise Wing and they don't even know he's right in front of them._

o.O.o

After all the contestants had had a chance to show their costumes, they lined up at the back of the stage.

Wally had been excluded from judging, as they thought he would know things about the costume that regular people wouldn't know, and therefore judge based on that instead. He was just intrigued to see who they would pick. It was obvious to him that Dick's was the best, but who knew what they thought. They probably considered #7 too short to be believable.

The three other judges huddled together and began discussing in whispered tones while Kid Flash and Nightwing #7 communicated through a variety of facial expressions and glares. Dick's mostly expressing annoyance with a _why did I let you talk me into this_ look, and Wally's expressing amusement with a _dude you talked yourself into it_ smirk. He ignored the confused looks of the other contestants. Wally snapped another picture and poked his tongue out. Dick huffed and crossed his arms.

The judges walked up onto the stage while Wally stayed at his seat, eagerly watching the proceedings.

"We'd like to thank every one of you for taking part today, and we would like you to know that your contribution is greatly appreciated. I'm sure that if Nightwing were here, he would be grateful for all the support he's received, and maybe sometime in the future Kid Flash may be able to arrange for him to be a special guest as well."

"Without stalling any further, we have come to a decision."

Kid Flash leaned forward in his chair eagerly.

"The winner of our Nightwing look-alike contest 2014 is... number #11!"

The hall burst into applause.

Dick stood on the stage looking dumbfounded, but a grin crept onto his face. As #11 walked forward to shake the hands of the judges, Nightwing and Kid Flash looked at each other...

And burst out laughing.

Their laughter echoed through the room. Dick had his hands on his knees, and was trying to control his laughter, while Wally was wiping tears from his eyes.

The contestants and the judges were confused.

Judith hesitantly stepped forward.

"Um, Kid Flash?" she asked, trying to get his attention.

Wally eventually regained control of his laughing, his stomach hurting and a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's just that," he paused, giggling like a child and sneaking a glance at Dick, who had proceeded to pull the paper number seven from his chest.

"I bet Nightwing $50 that he wouldn't be able to win his own look-alike contest... and... well..."

He grinned as their confusion turned to understanding and shock. The judges and contestants began scanning the row of Nightwings.

Dick smiled and raised his hand, twirling his fingers in a wave.

He walked over to the winner, who was a good head taller than he was.

"You have to admit though," he said, "this guy looks more like me than I do."

**A/N - This came from a text post I saw on Tumblr and I really wanted to write it but I can't remember where it's from... if you guys know, tell me and I'll give credit!**

**I needed a break from everything else, so I wrote this to clear my head I guess. It's just supposed to be a fun short one-shot, and I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please comment and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
